


Of Ink blots and golden blonds

by uayXqvaia



Series: Mamorinuku [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, crossposted on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uayXqvaia/pseuds/uayXqvaia
Summary: The boy had always known he should be doing something else....(Or in which we gave sai a clan, And they happen to serve the uzumakis)(Crossposted on Wattpad, under same name. Here will always update first)
Relationships: Sai/Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Mamorinuku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580404
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Of Ink blots and golden blonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [symmetryOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetryOtaku/gifts).



**_Protect_ **

*•~•<>{•}<>•~•*

the boy had always has this  _ urge,  _ this  _ feeling  _ that he was supposed to be protecting something,  _ someone?  _ Shin had always said to protect this feeling, not to let danzo take it away. And he tried, He really did! But he couldn’t. Danzo's reconditioning was too much, and the feeling was pushed to the back of his mind, But it never truly went  _ away.  _

He was 8 years old when  _ It  _ happened, He was given his first solo mission. A simple one, Kidnap a child, one two years younger than him, The kyuubi container. Naruto Uzumaki. 

*•~•<>{•}<>•~•*

“Do you understand?” 

Danzo formed it like a question, But it really wasn’t, The tone of his voice held no room for questioning 

“Yes, Danzo-sama” 

“Then Go.” 

The boy disappeared in a blur, He would complete his mission and return, The kyuubi container would be Danzo-samas weapon. 

*•~•<>{•}<>•~•*

The first thing that happened when he saw the kyuubi container, Was an overwhelming desire to  _ protect him.  _

The container was sitting on the yondaime's head, knees tucked up to his chest, and head on his knees as he overlooked konoha. 

Second, The containers head tilted vaguely towards his direction. 

Third, the mark he had since birth began to tingle, A simple sword with a dry paintbrush in front of it. 

Fourth, He lost control of his chakra and stumbled out from the ground where he hid. 

The container looked at him, and giggled. It was a strange sound, He had never heard anything like it back at the base, It was much lighter and airier than Shin’s chuckles. But the boy found himself wanting to hear it again. 

The container unfolded himself and walked up to the boy who froze and tensed. 

_ ‘Why am I freezing?’  _ he found himself thinking. It was a simple mission, The container wasn’t even trained! 

“Hello there! My names uzumaki naruto! What’s yours?!”

The boy Startled as the tingling became more intense, Almost a sting or a small burn. 

Uzumaki…. It sounded familiar, 

“name..?” he parroted softly, A name? he had one of those. 

The container,-Naruto tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, only enough so that his bangs fell from where they were loosely tucked behind his eats and brushed over his eyes, They were long, Reaching his chin. 

“yea! your name! don’t you have one?”

Name,.. name…The boy thought back to soft voices and cooing. 

_ ‘How could he remember that?’  _

“...Sai… It was Sai….”

The boy-Sai, replied after a minute. 

Naruto smiled, Bright and sunny and amazing, And sai really wasn’t sure why his chest felt so  _ light  _ But what he did know is he wanted to keep that smile on naruto’s face. 

“Hello sai!”

Naruto held out his hand and Sai froze for a moment before slowly raising his hand to meet narutos.

But instead of a handshake, Sai’s hand was grabbed and he was being dragged. 

“C’mon sai! you gotta meet hokage Jiji!” 

*•~•<>{•}<>•~•*

Sarutobi Hiruzen Sighed out a puff of smoke and pinched the bridge of his nose, Because standing Infront of him was Naruto uzumaki, Six year old son of the yondaime hokage, container of the kyuubi, and the last known and accounted for uzumaki. 

And behind said child, Being held in a deathgrip, Was a blank-faced boy who couldn’t be more than eight, Who just so happened to be wearing a  _ Root uniform,  _ Hiruzen did his best to smile at naruto. trying not to make it look like a grimace. 

With a wave of his hand his Anbu disappeared. 

“So, Naruto-kun, who’s your friend here?” 

“Jiji! This is Sai! Sai, This is Jiji! He’s the hokage!” 

“Hello there Sai.”

Hiruzen managed to keep his voice even, Completely disregarding his mental turmoil

“Hello Hokage-sama”

“Jiji! Jiji! We met and it was reaallyy cool but also kinda funny because sai was in the ground and then he just kinda came  _ up  _ But I could already tell he was there for some reason which is really weird and I was like ‘Hi’ And he like  _ froze  _ So I was like ‘I’m uzumaki naruto what’s your name and he was like ‘I’m sai’ And that's a really cool name! And So I-“ 

“Naruto-kun, Take a breathe ok?”

the blonde hurricane nodded and gave a huge grin that seemed to light up the room and dragged Sai over to the chairs in front of the desk. 

“Naruto-kun” Hiruzen started, ”I need to talk to Sai here for a bit, So how about you head home, Its getting late and the sun is setting, You can talk to sai tomorrow”

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the aged hokage, “You promise i’ll see him tomorrow Jiji?” 

Hiruzen nodded, and naruto smiled and nodded, running out the door he gave one last call over his shoulder 

“See you tomorrow, Sai, Jiji!”

Once the door shut, Hiruzen's attitude took a one-eighty as he leveled his gaze at the so-far silent boy infront of him. 

“You are from Root, Am I correct?” 

Sai nodded. 

“I told danzo to disband that..”

Hiruzen muttered under his breath, Though, He had always had a sneaking suspicion Root never truly left. 

“And why did you so  _ happen  _ to stumble upon young Natuto?” 

sai shook his head, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, Revealing a seal. 

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, A seal? 

“Can you not talk about your assignments or root?” 

A nod. 

Hiruzen sighed, Danzo was a crafty bastard, He really should have put a stop to him years ago. 

“I will call for jiraiya, For now, You will be placed under watch as Naruto-kun has become quite attached to you” 

*•~•<>{•}<>•~•*

The next day naruto was in the hokage tower at daybreak, giggling and practically vibrating.

Hiruzen smiled at naruto's behavior even if the person he was so excited to see was a root shinobi. Though, Hiruzen had to admit, They boy was very cooperative as long as he was promised to be kept near naruto. though if asked why his answer was always the same; “I don’t know, But I want to protect him.” 

Hiruzen knew what it meant. The boy was a mamorinuku, The sworn protectors of the uzumaki. Sai would not hurt Naruto Uzumaki. 

*•~•<>{•}<>•~•*


End file.
